El Viaje del Héroe
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Un encuentro particular e inesperado entre Bianca y Cheren, hará que el chico busque poner orden, entender o hasta aplacar sus sentimientos sin saber, que al iniciar este viaje sin rumbo podría adquirir el aprendizaje que necesita para finalmente tratar de alcanzar lo que realmente desea. Advertencia: LEMON, situaciones y lenguaje adulto explicito.
1. 1 Iniciación

**El Viaje del Héroe**

 **1\. Iniciación**

 _Para Arya,  
un nuevo aunque sencillo  
viaje que emprendo siguiéndote  
como una dulce estrella  
en mi oscuro firmamento._

La puerta crujió un poco al ser empujada lentamente. Los oídos de Cheren estaban atentos, y sus manos nerviosas trataron de levantar un poco la puerta al sostener la perilla para evitar que arrastrase e hiciera demasiado ruido.

Se sentía sumamente extraño entrando así a la casa de su amiga Bianca, como a hurtadillas, pero prefería mucho más esa situación a tener que enfrentarse cara a cara a un encuentro con el padre de la chica. Y no es que el señor fuese especialmente difícil (que lo era), tan solo un padre preocupado protegiendo a su amada hija, pero por alguien tan distante y socialmente inexperto como Cheren, la sola idea de tocar la puerta y tener que aguantar la mirada desconfiada y actitud arisca del hombre de la casa era más de lo que deseaba tolerar.

Igual, no había mucho que temer, sabía que los padres de su amiga estaban fuera momentáneamente, pero aún era en extremo precavido, solo por si acaso. Y Cheren se preciaba a si mismo de ser una persona que piensa en todo, todo el tiempo, y viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño Nuvema es dificil no enterarse de todo lo que sucede.

Esa tarde pretendía verse con Bianca para salir a explorar algunas rutas y atrapar algunos pokémon nuevos. El chico, totalmente reacio a los planes improvisados y poco esbozados, acepto a tal idea luego de que ella le solicitara tan vehementemente su ayuda. Bianca no era para nada una entrenadora hábil, y Cheren tenía esa presencia de sabelotodo insoportable que está dispuesto a dar catedra enciclopédica a la menor provocación.

Y con Hilbert lejos por su desafío al campeonato, Bianca no tenía más a quien recurrir.

Los zapatos deportivos de Cheren subieron por las escaleras de madera de la casa, su mano apenas rozado el barandal. No sabía si llamarla, una parte de él temía que su padre saliera de estar escondido en un rincón y le preguntara que estaba haciendo ahí. No había nada que temer después de todo, Cheren había sido invitado a la habitación de Bianca otras veces a jugar videojuegos y ella siempre tuvo mucha confianza con sus buenos amigos, a pesar de ser una chica muy tímida siempre.

La luz del interior del cuarto se filtraba por una abertura entre la puerta y el muro, y el sonido de pasos y movimiento dentro de la habitación le confirmó al chico que ella debía estar dentro. Abrió la puerta de par en par y en cuanto en su vista periférica, apareció la silueta de la chica, llamó su nombre, sin saber lo que sucedería en consecuencia…

―¿Cheren…? ―casi saltó Bianca por la sorpresa, y al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás, perdió fácilmente el equilibro por tener los brazos y la cabeza metidos en la blusa que se estaba poniendo apenas. Si poder sostenerse de nada, cayó de golpe, sentada.

El chico dio un paso atrás preocupado, pero tan pronto la cabeza rubia de la despistada Bianca salió del cuello de la blusa lanzando una risita nerviosa, el susto del chico pasó… solo para ser reemplazado por una sensación muy distinta.

Y es que la blusa de Bianca seguía arrugada sobre su cuello, y aunque ya estaba vistiendo su larga falda blanca y sus calcetas anaranjadas, en la parte superior de su cuerpo nada más, salvo un sencillo sostén de color blanco hacia un trabajo muy austero al cubrir los juveniles pero bien provistos senos de la chica.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho tras sus gafas ante la repentina visión y una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió al momento de que, sabiendo que no era correcto que la mirara, disfrutaba mucho de poder estará viendo. El desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro de ella al mirar a Cheren pasmado, no entendiendo al principio, luego siguiendo la línea de visión de su amigo a donde estaba mirando y tan pronto lo entendió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y lanzando un leve chillido se cubrió rápidamente, desarrugando la blusa en un solo movimiento.

Terriblemente apenado, Cheren salió de inmediato, a todo correr, escaleras abajo y atravesó el umbral de la casa sin más.

El plan de esa tarde había quedado inesperadamente cancelado y no sabía cómo la miraría a los ojos la próxima vez que se encontrara después de eso.

Con ayuda de Unfezant, el chico descendió en Ciudad Nacrene minutos después. Se escabulló por las calles sin mirar a nadie, discretamente y se internó en el Museo de Historia Natural. Sentía que necesitaba distraerse, darle a su mente algo más en que pensar, pues cada vez que se distraía demasiado, a su cabeza regresaba esa imagen que apenas acababa de presenciar: los hermosos, tersos y pálidos senos de su amiga Bianca, muy apretados uno con otro en su sostén blanco. Y eso lo hacía sentir culpable. Se sentía culpable porque Bianca era la chica más dulce e inocente que había conocido en su vida, aunque debajo de su ropa conservadora y reservada, su cuerpo era para nada algo despreciable. Sus largas medias escondían unas piernas torneadas y apetecibles, mientras unas gruesas caderas se entallaban a veces en sus largas faldas aunque ella no lo percibiera. Su largo cabello rubio enmarcaba su precioso e infantil rostro mientras, bajo una blusa blanca y un suéter sin mangas anaranjado a juego, aquellos redondos y suaves tesoros de los que Cheren pudo rescatar un atisbo se escondían a plena vista, imposibles de disimular por su tamaño.

El Chico sacudió la cabeza violentamente, incluso se dio una bofetada, al grado de tirarse de la cara sus propias gafas.

―Oye, con cuidado, chico. No querras romper alguna de nuestras vitrinas con tanta fuerza. ―una voz adulta, femenina y un poco burlona se escuchó detrás de él.

El chico tuvo que agacharse a recoger sus anteojos, ponérselos sobre la cara y al entornar la mirada al frente, sobre uno de los escaparates tras los que se mantenían algunos fósiles reconoció el reflejo de dos personas.

Uno, era un chico de unos 14, de cabello largo, negro, lacio, lentes cubriéndole la cara, una chaqueta azul, playera blanca y mirada de desconcierto y arrugando el semblante. Ese definitivamente era su reflejo. La otra persona, alta, de tez muy morena y una abundante y abultada melena esponjosa de color turquesa, sujeta en la parte posterior de su cabeza con una banda de brillantes colores sobre su frente. Su atuendo era una mezcla de formalidad y comodidad, con una camisa de botones, pantalones muy acampanados y un delantal lleno de distintas herramientas pequeñas.

De complexión robusta y actitud perspicaz y un poco arrogante, estaba cruzada de brazos mirando al chico divertida.

―Profesora Lenora, buenos días, lo siento no quise…

―Te he dicho que no me llames profesora. ―sonrió la mujer ampliamente ―Suena como el tipo de persona que se encierra en un laboratorio todo el día y comisiona muchachitos como a tu a salir por el mundo y llenar pokedexes. Yo soy más del tipo al que no le molesta ensuciarse las manos en el campo.

Como una respuesta, el chico asintió bajando la cabeza, nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

―Hey, ¿qué sucede contigo hoy? Tú eres normalmente el callado, pero no recuerdo que lo seas tanto. ―Lenora se acercó a mirarlo de manera analítica ―¿Algo te molesta?

―No es nada prof… quiero decir, Líder de Gimnasio Lenora ―negó el chico con la cabeza.

―Ashhh… no tienes remedio, ¿verdad? ―la mujer se llevó una mano a la frente ―Ven conmigo.

Y un poco a regañadientes, pero siendo sujetado fuertemente por el moreno brazo de la líder de gimnasio, Cheren tuvo que seguirla hasta su oficina. Al pasar por la puerta, Lenora llamó a uno de los asistentes y le dijo sin darle importancia:

―Si Hawes me busca, dile que estoy ocupada. Que no me moleste a menos que sea de vida o muerte, ¿está claro?

El asistente confirmó la orden y salió de ahí antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. La oficina estaba perfectamente ordenada y era lo que se esperaría de una especialista en ciencia pokemon. Libros llenaban muebles enteros y varios diplomas decoraban las paredes a la par de algunos fósiles decorativos o fotografías de especímenes. Cheren entró y se sentó encogido en el amplio y cómodo sofá. Instantes después, Lenora puso en la mesa delante de él una lata de soda que sacó de un pequeño refrigerador cercano. Tomó una de cerveza para ella y abrió sonoramente, para luego sentarse junto a él.

―Bien, ahora si dime. ¿Qué te pasa? ―comenzó ella de nuevo, mirándolo a cierta distancia, para luego agregar al intuir la negativa inmediata del chico ―Y no me digas que no es nada. No llegue a ser la mejor arqueóloga de Unova sin tener buen ojo para los detalles.

El chico desvió la mirada sin decir una palabra.

―¿Nada? Muy bien. Si eso prefieres, lo haremos por las malas. Te mostraré mis poderes de deducción científica ―bebió de la cerveza con aire engreído ― Es una chica.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién…? Yo no dije eso ―saltó de pronto el chico un tanto alterado.

―Una chica que te gusta ―entornó ella los ojos sonriendo ― que por tu reacción no te corresponde o no lo sabe. Conociéndote, mi suposición es que no lo sabe.

Cheren se quedó sin aliento. Mirándola con los ojos como platos. No podía creer de lo que estaba oyendo.

―¿Cómo es que…?

―No te asustes, chico. No es tan difícil. Los niños como tu son como libros abiertos ―dejó la lata sobre la mesa ―entiendo que te sientas inseguro, pero si te dieras la oportunidad verías que no es un problema. A ver, ella de verdad te gusta ¿no? ¿O solamente quieres tener sexo con ella?

Cheren quiso responder, pero no pudo articular palabras y su cara se pintó toda de un rojo intenso. En sus ojos, una mirada como mezcla de reclamo e interrogante se dirigió hacia la líder.

―Cualquier podría darse cuenta. No es mi culpa que uses pantalones tan ajustados. ―su mirada era burlona cuando miró al chico de reojo… un poco más debajo de la cintura.

Totalmente avergonzado, Cheren se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, a punto de salir de ahí corriendo como lo hizo de casa de Bianca. Pero la mano gentil de Leonora trató de confortarlo, colocándose sobre su hombro y su voz se escuchó suave cuando ella le habló, casi en un susurro muy cerca de su oído:

―Eres virgen, ¿verdad? No sabes que hacer porque jamás has tenido sexo y esa idea te abruma y te asusta un poco ¿no?

Cheren comenzó a girar el rostro hacia ella, desconcertado. Al voltear pudo ver el rostro de Lenora, muy de cerca al suyo, sentía el aliento de la líder acariciando su piel, pudo observar sus ojos claros y brillantes que lo observaban intensamente e incluso se le antojaron sus que a esta distancia parecían suaves y estaban pintados de un brillante color rojo. El corazón del chico se detuvo un momento al mirarla, como si esperara una señal que despejara su confusión. Señal que llegó cuando ella finalmente dijo:

―Puedo ayudarte con eso… si está bien por ti ―para luego posar su mano encima del apretado pantalón de Cheren justo donde una tenía una mal disimulada y muy marcada erección.

Cheren asintió (¿o seria que solamente estaba temblando?) y Lenora lo tomó como una afirmativa y bajando del sofá se arrodilló ante el chico y comenzó a operar su cinto y sus pantalones apenas lo necesario para dejar al descubierto, primero su ropa interior, luego el miembro duro del chico, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo en todo momento, aun sobre la ropa.

―Creo que el primer paso sería tratar de reducir un poco la presión aquí ¿no crees? ―sonriendo en todo momento, las mano hábil de la arqueóloga estimulaban el miembro del chico de arriba abajo, dándole placer ―Seguro hasta te cuesta trabajo pensar claramente con esta cosa a punto de reventar.

El chico apretó los ojos, dominado de una sensación exquisita que no había sentido hasta entonces y su respiración se agitó violentamente conforme la caricia de la profesora se tornaba más intensa.

―No te quedes callado. Dime. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo le gustan las mujeres a los chicos como tu hoy en día?

Cheren no podía siquiera responder. No podía concentrarse siquiera en las palabras que pudiera decir y aunque pudiera, con el aliento tan agitado le costaría un inmenso trabajo. Pero Lenora no se lo tomo a mal. Supuso que esa podía ser la reacción del chico y le divertía mucho. De hecho, masajeaba el miembro y los testículos del chico con una o ambas manos alternativamente, usándolo y jugando con el como si de un juguete se tratara.

Continuó haciéndolo de esa manera, hasta que un tenue líquido cristalino comenzó a salir de la punta y el resto de su miembro temblaba y pulsaba trémulamente.

Entonces, él sintió como lo soltaba y escuchó, antes de abrir los ojos, como Lenora se puso de pie. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, el chico fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y se topó frente a él con la silueta, alta, robusta y oscura de la museógrafa que lo miraba con una expresión picara y juguetona en los ojos.

―¿Estás listo? Pon atención, para que puedas presumirle a tu amiguita todo lo que has aprendido ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó mirándolo sonriente, luego se detuvo a pensar un momento, mientras Cheren la admiraba con ojos expectantes y las mejillas encendidas de rojo.

―Creo que debería darte algo con que jugar, pero no lo sé. Si dejo que pruebes mis tetas talvez ya no querrás más las de la chica que te gusta, después de todo, ninguna niña tiene unas como estas. ―la mujer metió sus manos entre la abertura de su camisa y la abrió a la fuerza, obligando a los broches de presión que la mantenían unida a soltarse. Los senos grandes, pesados y morenos de Lenora aparecieron ante la mirada sorprendida de Cheren que quedó boquiabierto no sabiendo que un par de pechos pudieran tener ese tamaño ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los quieres tocar? Está bien, dejaré que juegues con ellos. Sólo porque has sido un buen chico.

Ella se quitó sus pantalones acampanados, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, se adelantó un poco, subiendo las rodillas al sillón frente a Cheren una a cada lado del cuerpo del chico, acercándose mucho a él. A esa distancia los pechos de la profesora cubrieron completamente su cara envolviendo su rostro con el aroma de la piel de la arqueóloga y embriagando su olfato con el aroma exquisito de su cuerpo. La líder de gimnasio abrazó entonces la cabeza del chico con uno de sus brazos, aparentándolo contra su exuberante busto, obligándolo a imprimir su cara contra la piel morena de sus senos y contra sus pezones amplios y aún más oscuros.

Y mientras el chico quedaba sumergido en la piel de Lenora, ella aprovechó para, sujetando su pene con su otra mano, acomodarse bien en posición para ser penetrada por él. Una vez que se ubicó, fue descendiendo sus caderas anchas hasta que el pene durísimo de Cheren comenzó a abrirse paso en la entrada de su vagina, separando sus paredes e introduciéndose a fondo.

Y entonces ella comenzó a moverse. Se movía adelante ya tras sacudiendo el sofá con violencia, apretando el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Con cada sacudida, el miembro de Cheren parecía hundirse más profundo en ella y, como el rostro de él estaba totalmente cubierto entre sus senos, ella ya no se sintió avergonzada de torcer gestos de puro placer, frunciendo el ceño, abriendo la boca en una amplia sonrisa y gimiendo desesperadamente cuando sintió que el sexo del chico acariciaba en su interior justo el lugar que le gustaba.

―Ah, sí, justo así. Es así como debes complacer a tu chica, pero debes moverte más. ―lo aconsejo luego, sujetándolo de las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos ―no puedes esperar que ella haga todo el trabajo ¿eh?

El movimiento continuó, haciéndose cada vez más violento, más fuerte. Las manos de Cheren se abrazaron a Lenora por la cadera, llegando hasta sus glúteos, que se movían adelante ya tras sobre él, acariciándolos. Ella, mientras lo acercaba más a sus pechos apretándolo contra ellos, casi como si quisiera ahogarlo.

El pene duro del chico entraba y salía de la profesora, completamente cubierto de los líquidos lubricantes de su vagina, comenzó a pulsar violentamente, incapaz de retener la eyaculación un instante más, llegando al límite de su resistencia al tiempo que ella en vano trataba de acallar sus gemidos tapándose la boca con su mano.

Ambos estaban por llegar al clímax cuando, moviéndose desenfrenadamente y entonces…

 _Blam, blam, blam._

La mirada de ambos voló hacia la puerta y se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento como si pensaran que solo había sido su imaginación.

Entonces sonó de nuevo. _Blam, blam, blam._

―Cariño, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar? ―una voz se escuchó del otro lado. Era la voz tranquila y gentil de un hombre.

Cheren ahogó un grito entrando en pánico, pero con tremenda velocidad y decisión, Lenora le puso la mano sobre la boca impidiéndole hacer ningún ruido. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, la de ella parecía severa, en la del chico había solo miedo. Ella le hizo una seña con la con la otra mano de que guardara silencio y levantándose con cuidado, caminó hasta la puerta.

La puerta se abrió solo un poco, permitiendo a una parte del rostro de un hombre de corto cabello castaño y con anteojos asomar por entre la ranura. Desde su perspectiva, seguramente solo se veía una parte de la oficina, no donde estaba el sofá, dejando a Cheren fuera de su rango de visión. Lenora se mantuvo detrás de la puerta, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para que el recién llegado pudiera ver su rostro cuyo maquillaje y cabello estaba intacto todavía, pero impidiéndole ver el estado deplorable (o ausente en algunos casos) de su ropa.

―Hawes, ¿Qué sucede? Les dije a los asistentes que te dijeran que estaba algo atareada. ―respondió ella disimulando bien la impaciencia en su voz.

―Perdona que te molesté, linda, pero acabo de terminar las nuevas fichas de las exhibiciones y quería ver si podías echarles un vistazo ―respondió el hombre sin notar nada, sin sospechar nada, con el rostro afable y una sonrisa en el rostro. Debía tratarse de su marido.

―Ok, dámelas y las revisaré en cuanto termine aquí, ¿está bien? ―respondió ella extendiendo la mano para tomar el material, no notando que Cheren se había levantado del sofá y que caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta sin que nadie lo notara.

Y es que, aunque aterrorizado por la situación, tan pronto Lenora se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, él la siguió con la mirada, recreándose en las formas de su cuerpo, excitándose al mirar las formas de anatomía moverse con cada paso y cuando finalmente se inclinó para no dejar ver a su esposo su desnudez, la visión del posterior de la profesora, con su sexo expuesto e indefenso, lo hizo perder el control de sí mismo y poniéndose de pie, fue tras ella, sin hacer ruido y aprovechando que los dos adultos conversaban para pasar desapercibido.

Tan pronto la alcanzó, la sujetó de las caderas y con el pene aún muy duro por no haber terminado, la penetró nuevamente. La vagina de Lenora, deseosa y aún muy húmeda, recibió el miembro del chico gustosamente, permitiéndole acceder hasta el fondo.

Tan pronto sintió el asalto repentino, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue aferrarse fuertemente a la puerta y reprimir el gemido que escapó de su garganta, tratando de disimularlo como si fuese un acceso de hipo.

―¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hawes sinceramente preocupado.

―No es nada, cariño, no es nada ―lo desestimó ella, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para tratar de contenerse y disimular, pues Cheren había comenzado a embestirla con fuerza desde atrás ―debe ser algo que comí. Dame unos minutos para revisar esto y estaré contigo más al rato, ¿ok?

―¿No quieres que las revisemos juntos? Tomará solo un momento.

―Gracias, pero puedo encargarme de esto. Te veo luego, amor ―Ella cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Si su esposo no se iba pronto, acabaría cerrándole la puerta en la cara por no poder contenerse más.

Pero no hubo necesidad, Hawes se dio la vuelta y desapareció mientras ella, dejando prácticamente caer su peso sobre la puerta, la dejó caer, cerrándola y se dejó llevar por el placer gimiendo y temblando, con la cara, manos y brazos apoyados contra la superficie de madera.

―Malvado chico, casi nos metes a los dos en problemas. ―decía, sintiéndose profanada con creciente violencia ―pero no te culpo. De verdad necesitas desahogarte ¿cierto? Adelante, usa mi vagina y saca todo eso que tienes acumulado.

Las uñas de la profesora arañaron la superficie de la puerta al tiempo que con cada embestida, Cheren comenzó a rociar el interior de su cuerpo con calientes y abundantes chorros de semen, temblando y dominado por un placer como no había experimentado jamás.

Tan pronto sintió dentro de su cuerpo la eyaculación del adolescente, la arqueóloga sintió un potente orgasmo empezar en su útero y recorrerle todo el cuerpo por la espina dorsal.

Las piernas les temblaron a ambos y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron dentro del cuarto. Una vez que se hubieron recuperado, Lenora se volvió a acomodar la ropa y pidió a Cheren hacer lo mismo.

―No estuvo nada mal. ―sonrió traviesamente la líder de gimnasio ―Tienes mucha energía. Seguro que Bianca sabrá apreciar eso también.

―Espere… ¿cómo supo…?

―Por favor, Cheren. Tu solo tienes dos amigas en el mundo y apuesto a que Hilda no es tu tipo. No hay que ser un genio. ―vació el resto de su lata de cerveza, mirándose al espejo, terminando de acomodarse su banda para el cabello. ―Aun te falta mucho por aprender y quisiera enseñártelo yo misma, pero pareciera que no tengo mucho tiempo entre manos. Talvez haya día que vengas y no pueda atenderte y parece que necesitas toda la atención posible.

»¿Has pensado pedir consejo a la Profesora Juniper sobre esto?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Su sonrojo volvió a dibujarse nuevamente su cara.

Lenora viendo que su ropa estaba como debía, atravesó la estancia, y al pasar frente a Cheren, levantó el rostro con su mano y al tenerlo de frente, le entregó un apasionado beso de sus rojos labios.

―Por mucho que me pese compartirte, creo que deberías acudir a ella para que no tengas que venir hasta acá, después de todo, sabes que no puedo ser toda tuya. ―le giñó el ojo coqueta y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a salir por la puerta ―Además, ese es trabajo de ella.


	2. 2 Aprendizaje

**2\. Aprendizaje**

 _Para Arya.  
Mi doncella de lluvia,  
lluvia tardía, lluvia esperada.  
Espero que la lluvia  
sepa llevarte mis sentimientos._

Cheren tardó varios días en decidirse a seguir el consejo de Lenora. Y no es que no tuviera la confianza de ir y platicar con la Profesora Juniper sobre prácticamente lo que sea, pero luego de ese inesperado encuentro con Bianca, no tuvo el valor de dirigirle la palabra a la chica de nuevo y, siendo vecinos viviendo en el mismo pueblo, la alternativa del chico para no encontrársela por accidente, era no salir mucho. No salir en absoluto, fue la decisión de Cheren.

No estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Después de todo, no sabía cómo miraría al rostro de Bianca luego de lo sucedido en la casa de la rubia. Ella era talvez la persona más tímida que Cheren conocía, y es posible que ella misma hubiera permanecido encerrada en su habitación durante días solo por la vergüenza de haber aparecido medio desnuda ante los ojos de su amigo.

La culpa, la ansiedad y la preocupación se revolvían a todas horas en la mente de Cheren y los minutos se deslizaban lentamente, estirándose, y los días se resistían a pasar uno tras otro, mientras un ejército de interminables preguntas lo asediaban sin fin. ¿Sería posible que Bianca lo fuera a perdonar alguna vez? ¿Ella de verdad volvería a dirigirle la palabra después de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella le atraía sino hasta después de lo sucedido?

Y… talvez, podría ser que cierto extraño peso de culpa pesaba sobre su corazón por lo sucedido en el museo…

De cualquier manera, durante la tercera noche, Cheren se decidió a salir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sentía que probablemente la única persona lo suficientemente comprensiva para entender lo complicado de su situación, pero suficiente madura para darle un buen consejo de entre todos a quienes conocía, era la Profesora Juniper.

Sabía que Bianca o cualquiera de sus otros amigos podrían irla a consultar por algún motivo, así que para no arriesgarse, prefirió ir durante la noche. Muy de noche, cuando el horario de atención del laboratorio se hubiera terminado muchas horas atrás. No era de lo más educado, pero más de una vez la profesora le había dicho que podían contar en cualquier momento.

Y por primera vez, Cheren le tomaría la palabra.

Lo bueno de los pueblos pequeños es que todos se conocen y la gente sigue siendo muy confiada. En el caso del laboratorio de Pueblo Nuvema que era un sitio considerado público, los cerrojos en las puertas no se ponían ni de noche. El mismo edificio servía además de casa para la Profesora Juniper, la experta en pokémon del pueblo y tutora de los valerosos jovencitos de la comunidad que habían decidido comenzar su viaje para completar la pokédex, dedicaba su investigación a desentrañar los orígenes de las diversas especies de pokémon que pueblan el mundo.

Aurea Juniper era una mujer joven, para aproximaciones de Cheren no debía sobrepasar los 30, pero no tenía manera de saberlo con certeza. Lo cierto es que siempre demostró una actitud amistosa y maternal hacia él y sus amigos y eso había ayudado a que todos le tuvieran confianza y la consideraran casi como parte de su familia.

Eran alrededor de las 10 cuando Cheren se escabulló dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio. Las mesas de trabajo y libreros estaban sumidos en un silencio perfecto, además de completamente limpios y ordenados. Las luces de todo el edificio estaban apagadas, cosa que al chico le pareció extraño, esperaba ver iluminada la parte trasera del lugar donde estaban las habitaciones personales de la profesora, pero tal no era el caso.

Esto le hizo angustiarse, ¿y si ella habia salido en un viaje? ¿si no habría manera de contactarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver? ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar el chico para poder hablar con ella?

De inmediato, no se resignó, sino que siguió adentrándose, pensando si talvez la profesora se habría ido a dormir temprano. No tenía idea cuales eran las costumbres personales de ella, en realidad no conocía nada de su vida personal pues para los chicos de Nuvema parecía que la sonriente y animada Profesora Juniper dedicaba toda su vida al estudio de los pokémon.

El chico pronto se encontró en el piso superior. La sala y comedor de la profesora lo recibieron, igualmente sumidos en la oscuridad y más allá de la barra alcanzó a ver la modesta cocina. Pero no todo era silencio en esta parte del laboratorio. No. Un ruidillo distante llamó la atención del chico cuando se detuvo un segundo y contuvo el aliento para poder escuchar.

Sonaba como una respiración queda, aunque ciertamente un poco forzada.

Entonces definitivamente ella se encontraba en casa, pero con todo a oscuras, seguramente dormía. Siguió andando por el pasillo donde una puerta al fondo parecía conducir al cuarto de baño, mientras que otras dos, una a cada lado del pasillo se encontraban entre abiertas.

La respiración que escuchaba, ahora más de cerca, definitivamente debía ser la de la Profesora, pero se escuchaba afectada y angustiosa. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, talvez, si es que estaba durmiendo. Pero si era así ¿se atrevería a despertarla? ¿Ella no tomaría a mal que hubiera osado adentrarse en su casa como si nada? Se podía acercar solamente y tocar en la puerta para anunciar su presencia y a lo mejor eso la despertaría.

Cheren se acercó a la puerta de la derecha de donde una tenue luz eléctrica emanaba, sin girarse para mirar que a través del marco de la puerta de la izquierda se encontraba la recamara de la profesora, a oscuras y totalmente vacía.

La puerta estaba abierta y cuando el chico se asomó y descubrió que donde se encontraba era el estudio de Juniper, le resultó extraño que la profesora se hubiera quedado dormida aquí, así que dio algunos pasos en silencio sobre el suelo alfombrado, en dirección al escritorio, tras el cual se encontraba una enorme silla giratoria de respaldo alto. La silla estaba girada hacia la pared, de manera que el chico no vio a la profesora sentada en ella, pero pudo escuchar claramente su respiración entre cortada y un tanto desesperada venir de tras el respaldo de la silla. Más allá, en la cómoda tras el escritorio y el elegante asiento, debía haber una computadora portátil con su pantalla encendida y aquel frio resplandor eléctrico que medio iluminaba el recinto debía provenir de ahí.

El chico avanzó acercándose, preguntándose por lo acelerado de la respiración de la profesora si talvez no estaría sufriendo un ataque más que teniendo una pesadilla, pero justo en el momento en que logró rodear el escritorio y mirar más allá del asiento de respaldo alto, la voz de la profesora pasó de simplemente respirar agitadamente a convertirse en largos y lastimeros suspiros acompañados de apagados y agudos gemidos.

―…eres tan malo… mira que caer sobre mis pechos y excitarme tanto delante todos… ―murmuró ella más para sí misma que porque supiera que había alguien más en el estudio con ella. Pues no lo sabía.

Aunque lo escuchó, Cheren no entendió las palabras, pero pensando que se dirigía a él y al verla despierta, y mirando a una imagen indistinguible desde el ángulo que se encontraba la computadora (pero que parecía la fotografía de una persona) pensó que estaba bien si preguntaba:

―¿Profesora…?

Fue ahí que el chico comprendió que había sido un error. _Otro error,_ de hecho. Los ojos de Juniper se giraron con desconcierto hacia Cheren que estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella y en ese mismo instante notó que la profesora, sentada con las piernas muy abiertas en la silla, tenía una de sus manos acomodada justo entre ellas, mientras que con la otra se acariciaba uno de sus senos que se encontraban descubiertos ya que su blusa estaba levantada, toda arrugada cerca de su cuello.

El chico se quedó mundo y dio un par de pasos atrás, pero la primera reacción de la mujer, antes que cubrir sus senos desnudos o disimular cerrando sus piernas, fue el hacer a un lado la computadora portátil que cayó al suelo medio cerrada, proyectando su pálida luz sobre el suelo.

Luego, procedió a ponerse de pie y cerrar sobre si la bata de laboratorio, cubriéndose provisionalmente el cuerpo.

―¡¿Cheren?! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó ella desconcertada, pero sin haber recuperado aun el aliento si quiera.

―Y-yo… lo siento profesora, no quise. Pensé que dormía y… ―el chico temblaba, pero no solamente por los nervios o la vergüenza. La había visto, aunque sea con una iluminación muy pobre, desde un ángulo indirecto y apenas por unos segundos, pero había visto el cuerpo desnudo de la Profesora Juniper.

Y es que Cheren no sabía explicar cómo logra una mujer soltera no estar rodeada de pretendientes cuando tiene un cuerpo como el de ella. Aunque alta y de cuerpo esbelto, la bata de laboratorio que siempre usaba hacia poco para disimular las curvas de su anatomía. Su piel era rosada y tersa y sus piernas bien torneadas gracias a la disciplina de ejercicio físico que mantenía, evidenciada por que aunque usaba faldas cortas, sus blusas eran frescas y los zapatos que usaba era siempre deportivos. Ciertamente, sus caderas y sus senos no tenían el tamaño de los de Lenora, pero era imposible para el chico despreciar y no mirar con deseo el volumen de los redondos y abultados pechos de una mujer adulta.

Sólo esperaba que ella no notara el efecto que mirarla había tenido sobre él.

―Está bien. Está bien. No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente. ―dijo ella, restándole importancia, acomodándose un mechón de su melena castaña con una mano mientras mantenía fuertemente cerrada su bata de laboratorio con la otra. ―¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¿Qué te ha traído para acá? ¿Está todo bien?

El chico asintió desviando la mirada un momento. En la oscuridad parcial del estudio, aun podía verse bajo la bata el apretado escote de la profesora.

―Vine a ver si seguía despierta. Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con usted… lamento haber llegado en un mal momento. ―fue lo único que pudo articular el chico.

Enternecida, Juniper le sonrió conciliadora y le pidió que le acompañara hasta un sofá cercano.

―Bueno, si te has tomado la molestia de venir. Ya que estas aquí podrías decirme lo que viniste a contarme ―trató de animarlo ella, poniendo amigablemente su mano sobre la de él.

Cheren apretó un poco los puños y sin más rodeos relató a la profesora su encuentro desafortunado con Bianca.

―Oh, jeje ―se rio ella un poco resultándole importancia ―pero en qué situaciones se meten los chicos ahora. Conociéndola, seguro se puso roja como tomate la pequeña Bianca.

Luego, al ver que la mirada de Cheren no se levantaba del suelo, la profesora acercó la mano y colocándola en el hombro del chico trató de animarlo.

―Hey, no te sientas mal. Ella es tu amiga y no es más que un pequeño accidente. _Otro_ pequeño accidente. ―dijo sonriendo y en el cuarto medio a oscuras apenas iluminado por el monitor a medio plegar del ordenador en el suelo, era casi imposible notar que se sonrojó visiblemente. ―Seguro que en poco tiempo estará como si nada y ni tu ni ella recordarán lo sucedido.

»Sólo hubiera deseado que no tardaras tanto en venir a contármelo. ¿Acaso estuviste guardándote esto todos estos días? Con razón no te había visto por el pueblo.

―Bueno, no exactamente. El día que sucedió volé al museo de Nacrene y lo… _hablé_ con la Líder Lenora.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo ella…?

Cheren en realidad no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. De hecho, no había muchas palabras que hubieran intercambiado realmente. Todo lo que sucedió en la oficina de Lenora transpiró más en el plano físico que verbal.

Pero Juniper lo entendería, ¿no es así?

Con un hilo de voz apenas y poniéndose muy rojo el chico le relató también a grandes rasgos su encuentro cercano con la Arqueóloga y como ella había recomendado que fuera a hablarlo con Juniper.

―Que Lenora… hizo ¿qué? ―el rostro de la profesora expresaba de manera fiel su desconcierto. Definitivamente no se esperaba que la historia sobre un malentendido entre dos adolescentes pudiera dar ese tipo de giro, pero que podía decir, conocía a la Líder de Gimnasio de Nacrene bastante bien como para sorprenderse apenas lo necesario.

Pero algo más sucedía en la cabeza de la profesora. Después de todo, Cheren no solo había llegado en un momento inadecuado, de hecho, la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar de masturbarse, y la humedad acumulada en su vagina se escurría empapando su bata de laboratorio por mucho que quisiera disimularla. Su cuerpo estaba demandando satisfacción y la historia que el chico le contó sobre su encuentro sexual con la arqueóloga no hizo más que aumentar más aun su deseo.

Varios sentimientos infantiles y egoístas surgieron en la mente de la profesora. Primero, se sentía molesta con Cheren por haberla descubierto en su momento privado, como una chiquilla que es descubierta en una fechoría que pensaba era infalible y deseaba hacerlo pagar por esa leve, pero profunda humillación. Luego, se sentía un poco celosa de que Lenora se tomara las atribuciones de acercarse a uno de los chicos de su pueblo (a quien por haber crecido bajo su cuidado, Juniper consideraba como sus polluelos) y aprovecharse de su ingenuidad para despojarlo de su virginidad. La misma Lider admitía que era trabajo de ella instruirlos, ¿Cómo pues se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo? Finalmente y lo más importante la creciente lujuria que bullía en el interior de la profesora embotaba su intelecto y cegaba su juicio, de manera que, en condiciones normales habría reprimido todos estos malos sentimientos y los hubiera alejado de su corazón con una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque no pudo y no quiso, sino antes se entregó a ellos y decidió saciarlos todos.

―Vaya ―suspiró restándole importancia al ver que el chico no respondía nada ―De manera que Lenora quiso ayudarte con eso. ¡Ja! Pero cualquiera puede tener sexo, pero no es lo mismo que aprender a tener sexo responsablemente. Dime, ¿Lenora te enseño a usar un preservativo?

Cheren sólo pudo negar enérgicamente con la cabeza al ser tomado con la guardia baja por esa pregunta.

―Ahí está. Esa es una parte importante. Está bien si tú y Bianca deciden explorar su sexualidad, pero es importante que lo hagan con la debida protección… ―la profesora se puso de pie, y dejando de sujetarse la bata con la mano, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo una larga tira de pequeños empaques plásticos.

Cheren casi salta de la silla de sólo escucharla mencionarlo a él a Bianca y la palabra sexualidad en la misma frase, pero su confusión se tornó en asombro cuando vio a la profesora acercarse nuevamente a él. La bata apenas si le cubría los lados de su cuerpo, pero sin estar cerrada dejaba ver al desnudo las deseables formas de sus preciosos senos y de su sexo desnudo que goteaba ansioso.

Ella separó un empaque de la larga tira y se lo acercó al muchacho. Él lo tomó y al verlo notó que se trataba de un condón.

―…¿Para qué es esto? ―la pregunta era estúpida y él lo sabía, pero prefería preguntarla en lugar de asumirlo.

―Para que lo uses en mí, tontito. Voy a enseñarte a usarlo, para que cuando estés con Bianca, sepas como debes hacerlo ―dijo ella con esa sonrisa infantil que la caracterizaba, pero algo distinto había en sus ojos, algo seductor y atrayente.

Cheren se quedó pasmado como una estatua un momento, y ella tomándolo de los brazos lo hizo levantarse de sofá y le dijo:

―Muy bien. Paso uno, deja caer esos pantalones, debemos ponerte el preservativo antes que cualquier otra cosa y en el calor del momento se te olvide completamente.

El chico trató de obedecer lo antes posible, las manos le temblaban y logró desabrochar sus pantalones torpemente y se despojó de ellos dejando su miembro muy duro al descubierto.

―Vaya, vaya, nada mal ― dijo ella, disimulando su sorpresa y emoción al verlo de cerca, pues se acercó poniéndose de rodillas delante de él, luego tomando el pequeño empaque de las manos del chico y comenzando a manipularlo para obtener el contenido al tiempo que pensaba "Lenora, maldita perra, conque por eso no pudiste resistirte a abusar de este pobre chico."

―Paso dos ―continuó, y al hacerlo, sujetó el pene de Cheren cerca de la base con firmeza. Él disfrutó del suave contacto enormemente pero trato de contener un gemido ― Colocar el preservativo. Recuerda notar de qué lado está el lubricante, lo sujetas de esta manera y lo extiendes a todo lo largo del pene.

Ella hizo la demostración con destreza y el chico sintió todo el placer de los dedos de la profesora recorriendo la piel de su miembro, cubriéndolo con el látex del condón.

Lo que no esperaba es que una vez que lo tuvo colocado, la profesora se acercara y dándole apenas un suave beso sobre la punta del pene, le susurrara luego.

―¿Ya ves? Es muy fácil.

El corazón del chico ya latía intensamente y la boca se le había quedado seca. Juniper se puso de pie delante de él, se dio la vuelta, caminó de regreso hacia el escritorio e, inclinándose para apoyar los codos sobre su superficie de madera, retiró la bata de encima de su redondo y hermoso trasero, levantándolo hacia el chico, como si lo incitara con el movimiento.

―Paso tres, ven aquí y muéstrame lo que aprendiste con Lenora. ―dijo, y como si con ello diera mayor énfasis a sus palabras, levanto una de sus manos y se dio a sí misma una fuerte bofetada sobre uno de sus glúteos.

Cheren se acercó lentamente, contemplando embelesado las formas sugerentes y bien provistas del posterior de la profesora. Colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre los glúteos de ella y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la vista y la sensación del trasero de ella. Su piel era suave pero sus glúteos firmes, un cierto y embriagador aroma dulzón emanaba de su cuerpo y al mirar con detenimiento, el chico encontró justo el sitio donde debía meter su pene y se excitó de notarlo ya húmedo con el líquido lubricante de Juniper.

Por su parte, ella al sentirse examinada y tocada de manera tan descarada se sonrojó, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse ante la expectante espera de ser tomada en cualquier momento. Ya no deseaba esperar, su cuerpo necesitaba con desesperación ser poseído y sentía que si Cheren no se daba prisa comenzaría a rogarle a gritos que la penetrara.

Pero el chico no se demoró, pues instantes después colocó la punta de su enfundado miembro justo a la entrada de la vagina de la profesora y comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro. Los fluidos de ella comenzaron a cubrirlo y gracias a ello, la entrada fue sumamente fácil para el chico que se deslizó a lo profundo de Juniper con suma facilidad. Ella lanzó un lastimero gemido de placer conforme sintió como el pene duro del chico se abría paso por su interior impunemente, recorriéndolo todo, estimulándola con sumo placer, y aunque nadie en todo el pueblo sabía que la profesora tenía una tendencia a masturbarse y darse placer a si misma muy seguido, para ella ninguna de sus sesiones de autosatisfacción se comparaban con tener el grueso miembro de un chico dentro, tal como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Cheren le sujetó de las caderas con sus manos firmemente y comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás de manera que su miembro entraba y salía de ella, primero de manera torpe, con cierta duda. Su miembro cubierto de latex recorría el interior de la vagina de la profesora, forzando las paredes de su vagina a abrirse un poco más con cada embestida permitiéndole ir cada vez más profundamente, humedeciéndose cada vez más.

Juniper apretó los puños y trato de reprimir sus gemidos al principio, pero conforme el placer se volvió más intenso, el chico comenzó a tomar confianza, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, y el movimiento de sus cuerpos se fue sincronizando de manera que cuando la profesora empujaba su trasero hacia atrás, se encontraba de golpe con las caderas de Cheren que la embestían hacia adelante con fuerza. La sensación de él poseyéndola se volvió tan intensa, que ella pasó de suspirar quedamente, a gemir con descaro, casi a gritar suplicante con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la superficie del escritorio y sus bellos y adultos pechos colgando entre sus brazos, sacudiéndose con violencia.

Cheren poco pudo hacer para contenerse, la sensación de estar dentro de ella era tan fuerte que fue perdiendo cada vez más el control hasta que, no pudiendo resistirse, terminó viniéndose abundantemente. La profesora lo notó de inmediato por los sonidos de placer incontenible que el chico lanzaba y por como luego de eyacular bajó un poco la velocidad de las embestidas. Sin que él pudiera verle el rostro, Juniper sonrió complacida mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego, dándose la vuelta, encaró al chico que parecía estar completamente fatigado.

―Eso ha estado muy bien. ―sonrió ella apartando de su rostro un mechón de cabello castaño ― Pero piensa que también deberías hacer sentir bien a tu pareja, tú ya terminaste, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Aun no estoy satisfecha.

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, la profesora tiró del condón que en el pene de Cheren, que para entonces estaba lleno con una importante carga de semen dentro, quitándoselo, haciéndole con destreza un nudo y echándolo a un lado. Luego, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tomó la tira de preservativos y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, primero bajando del escritorio, luego recorriendo la habitación hasta el sofá, obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás, arrinconándolo.

Los ojos de la profesora Juniper eran como los de una depredadora felina que ha puesto su mira en una presa especialmente indefensa y ha decidido que no va a conformarse con una pelea fácil, sino que jugara con su víctima tanto como quiera hasta que no le quede más apetito.

El borde del asiento toco la parte trasera de las rodillas del chico que cayó sentado sobre el sofá, sin despegar los ojos de la profesora que para entonces había estado manipulando con naturalidad el envoltorio de un nuevo condón, y tan pronto Cheren quedó sentado frente a ella, se inclinó para colocárselo. El solo sentir las manos suaves y gentiles de la mujer tocar la piel de sus genitales hizo que se excitara tremendamente y su pene volvió a endurecerse de inmediato.

La profesora sonrió al ver esto, complacida.

―Vaya que los chicos de tu edad tienen mucha energía. Me gusta eso.

Luego, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, se apoyó en él para poder colocársele encima, luego lo hizo recostarse a lo largo del sofá.

―Ahora hazme un favor, ¿está bien? Trata de aguantar todo lo que puedas sin venirte ¿ok? Veremos cuanto puedes durar así.

Y sin decir más, la profesora se colocó de tal manera que al hacer descender sus redondos glúteos sobre Cheren, el miembro del chico entrar limpiamente en su vagina, penetrándola nuevamente. Un largo gemido de placer escapó de los labios de la profesora, al tiempo que se acomodaba, disfrutando de la temperatura y presión que el miembro del joven entrenador pokémon ejercía sobre sus regiones internas. Pero no que quedó mucho tiempo así, sino que de inmediato, comenzó a moverse, agitando sus caderas adelante y atrás, saltando a veces, arriba y abajo para que el duro pene de Cheren entrara y saliera de ella recorriéndola y acariciándola lascivamente.

Pero no se conformó con eso, sino que se llevó sus propias manos sobre sus senos y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, hundiendo sus delgados dedos en la piel suave de sus pechos. El placer de la profesora se comenzó a volver insoportable y había comenzado a moverse violentamente sobre él, lo que excitó al chico tanto, que levantando sus manos, no deseó quedarse con las ganas de regodearse en la sensación de las tetas de la profesora y arremetió contra ellas, primero colocando sus manos sobre las de ella mientras se acariciaba a sí misma, luego, ella misma apartó sus manos para dejar que el la masajeara.

Ella siguió sacudiéndose, como atravesada de poderosos orgasmos, al tiempo que la cadera del chico trataba de seguirle el paso al salvaje movimiento, pero poco mucho hacer él. Por más que trató de contenerse, al final, el placer pudo más que él y terminó eyaculando nuevamente.

Juniper lo miró desde arriba, con una mueca que parecía mezcla indistinguible de una sonrisa y un infantil puchero. Sus manos recurrían el torso desnudo del chico mirándolo analítica, como estudiándolo.

―No ha estado mal. Necesitas practicar más, pero tampoco quiero dejarte adolorido con tanto ejercicio físico, después de todo, parece que no estás acostumbrado a la labor física ¿cierto?

Él desvió la mirada, como admitiéndolo vergonzosamente.

―No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo bien. Necesitas practicar. Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras para hacerlo. Si está bien por ti, claro está… y si antes no comienzas a practicar con Bianca.

La única respuesta del joven fue ponerse a balbucear, ya sea por el cansancio o porque las excusas que trataba de dar se atropellaban en su boca y no articuló respuesta coherente alguna.

―Jaja ―se rio un poco la profesora cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano ―está bien, está bien. No te enfades.

Luego, su mirada se tornó aguda y seductora, mirándolo un instante.

―Te portaste muy bien esta noche ―le susurró al oído luego de inclinarse sobre él, haciendo que sus senos desnudos se apretaran contra el pecho del chico ―creo que te mereces un premio.

Levantándose luego de sobre él, le rodeó el miembro con su mano y despojándolo del condón, lo anudó nuevamente desechándolo, y recostándose en el sofá, Juniper abrió las gruesas y bien torneadas piernas delante de él mostrándole su vagina con descaro.

―Si aún te quedan energías, puedes venir y tomarme otra vez. Esta ocasión sin condón. ―sonrió ella, tentándolo.

Cherén se incorporó, mirándola. El aroma de sus líquidos lo embriagó momentáneamente y antes de que pudiera detenerse a meditar la oferta, ya se había colocado encima de ella, apretándole los senos nuevamente con las manos y acercando su miembro, duro nuevamente, a la entrada de su vagina.

El chico no tuvo piedad esta vez, comenzando a moverse rápida y violentamente en tanto estuvo dentro y la profesara no se contuvo en ningún sentido, gimiendo y gritando sin pena alguna, rogándole que la metiera más, que la metiera más profundo. El movimiento continuó, pero esta vez la sensación fue para ambos mucho más intensa, al sentir la humedad, la temperatura y la textura de la piel el uno del otro, sin barrera alguna entre ellos, se entregaron mucho más salvajemente el uno al otro hasta que incapaz de contenerse, la profesora tuvo un potente orgasmo que la hizo gemir descontroladamente y torcer un gesto que denotaba lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, al tiempo que abría la boca y ponía los ojos en blanco. Por su parte el chico no quiso ni hizo el menor intento de contenerse, sino que tan pronto sintió que llegaba a su límite, terminó por vaciar la más abundante carga de la noche directamente en el interior de la profesora.

El movimiento y el placer continuaron pero fueron ralentizándose hasta que las respiraciones pesadas y afectadas de ambos eran los únicos sonidos que se levantaban sobre los rechinidos del mueble sobre el que se movían ya despacio, como un arrullo.

La profesora abrió sus ojos de verde olivo y al encontrarse con los de azul profundo de Cheren le volvió a sonreír gentilmente, mirándolo de cerca, pues sus rostros apenas se encontraban a centímetros escasos el uno del otro. Pero no hubo palabras, sino que todo lo que ella pretendía decirle, se lo dijo con un beso en los labios, sujetando la cabeza del chico para que no se alejara por lo repentino del acercamiento.

Y aunque de momento lo desconcertó, luego se perdió en la agradable sensación que se le antojó más que lasciva y excitante, se sentía dulce y juvenil, incluso maternal.

Cheren buscó sus anteojos luego, y colchándoselos nuevamente sobre el rostro, vio que era mucho después de media noche y se alarmó un poco.

―No pensarás irte tan noche, ¿verdad? Sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarte ir a esta hora, así que espero no te moleste compartir esta noche la cama conmigo. ―le dijo alegre la profesora, acomodándose las pantaletas, pero dejando sus senos descubiertos para que el pudiera recrearse en sus pezones.

El chico asintió y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior en la oscuridad de la habitación.

―Entonces no te demores. Ya es noche y deberías estar en la cama hace horas ―respondí Juniper fingiendo un tono severo como de adulta responsable, pero sin borrar la dulce sonrisa del rostro ―mejor vamos a dormir ahora. Mañana, si te parece bien después del desayuno podemos tener sexo nuevamente.

Y lanzándole un guiño coqueto, salió al pasillo, hacia la recamara para disponer todo para ella y su visitante.

Mientras y ya usando su ropa interior completa, el chico decidió recoger la computadora el suelo y, comprobando que no se había averiado, la depositó en el escritorio, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y echar un vistazo a la foto que se mostraba en la pantalla, la misma que estaba puesta cuando él entró y descubrió a Juniper masturbándose.

Su seño se frunció tras sus gafas al mirar un tanto confuso el rostro de su amigo Hilbert que le devolvía una mirada sonriente desde el monitor.


	3. 3 Refuerzo

**3\. Refuerzo**

 _Para Arya,  
en silencio, otro regalo  
que espero disfrutes._

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes que Cheren finalmente tomara valor para encarar a Bianca nuevamente. Después de todo, aquel vergonzoso y casi cómico suceso había sido meramente un accidente y seguramente ella lo entendería, o eso le habían dicho Juniper y Lenora para luego proceder a ayudar a fortalecer la autoestima del chico de maneras sumamente… _corporales._

Y positivo o no, tales encuentros habían tenido un efecto en la mente del chico. Ahora, ya no solamente saltaban a su mente las imágenes de los senos de la sonrojada Bianca escondidos tras un sencillo sostén blanco, sino que el recuerdo del aroma de la piel morena de los pechos de Lenora, con sus pezones amplios y oscuros, así como del movimiento lascivo e hipnotizaste de los de Juniper al momento de saltar y sacudirse enloquecidamente sobre él, acudían a su rescate cada vez, desviando su atención y en cierta forma motivándolo y fortaleciéndolo.

De manera que dos días después de su encuentro con la Profesora en el laboratorio de Nuvema, Cheren se encontraba nuevamente abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Precavido, silencioso como siempre, aun cuando el viaje de una semana de los padres de Bianca aún no terminaba, sentía que el corazón le daría un vuelco su algo volvía salir mal, si volvía a aparecer en una escena inapropiada con resultados indeseables.

Aunque los resultados de la última de aquellas escenas donde se apareció, no habían estado nada mal, tuvo que admitir.

Subió las escaleras, apenas rozando el pasamanos nuevamente y encontró la puerta de la habitación de Bianca entreabierta otra vez. Se detuvo un segundo y aguzó el oído. No había sonido de pasos, o de tela deslizándose, como sería de esperarse si ella estuviera cambiándose, como la última vez. En su lugar un sonido mojado y sorbido, como de alguien que saborea un plato de tallarines llegó a sus oídos del otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces era seguro abrirla, pesó Cheren, después de todo. Nadie come desnudo, ¿verdad?

El chico empujó la puerta de madera, tratando de aclararse la garganta como para anunciar su presencia, al momento que la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana al otro extremo de la habitación llegó hasta su cara filtrándose por sobre la silueta de alguien sentado en una silla.

En algo estaba en lo cierto. No había nadie desnudo en aquella habitación, o por lo menos _no totalmente_. En cambio, no era la silueta de Bianca la que vio, sino la de un chico, a quien Cheren reconoció de inmediato por el cabello castaño y rebelde y la gorra roja cubriéndole la cabeza. No podía ser otro que su buen amigo Hilbert, el único entrenador pokémon a quien Cheren, a pesar de su excelente conocimiento de la ciencia del combate y la estrategia, jamás había logrado derrotar en una batalla. Sentado de espaldas a él sobre la silla, Hilbert pareció dar un respingo, como de sorpresa, como de miedo, como de premura al escuchar a su amigo en la puerta, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a darse la vuelta para encararlo.

Cheren, se dispuso a entrar en la habitación, naturalmente. Pensaba dar un par de pasos, y saludar cordialmente a su amigo y hacerle una pregunta "¿Cómo has estado, Hilbert?" parecía la más adecuada, acompañada de "Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí" aunque "¿Has visto a Bianca?" tenía mucha mayor importancia y premura en su mente, pero soltarla sólo así sin saludar parecía maleducado.

Lamentablemente, no pudo decir ninguna. No tuvo tiempo, pues, aún más desafortunadamente, todas ellas encontraron respuesta justo en ese instante cuando, alertada por su presencia, la cabeza rubia, pálida y bella de Bianca asomó tras la silueta de Hilbert. Por la expresión de sus ojos, parecía estar sorprendida y aterrada, pero por la altura a la que se asomó, debía encontrarse de rodillas, muy cerca y de frente al chico de la gorra.

Los engranajes en la mente de Cheren se mantuvieron como atascados un segundo. Un largo segundo donde, aunque inusual, esa escena no tenía por qué presentarle nada malo. Pero un extraño y punzante pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma en la parte trasera de su mente y se manifestó claro como el día al mismo tiempo que, delante de sus ojos la verdad se volvía evidente de manera repentina.

Un chorro de un líquido blanco y espeso brotó de pronto de entre las piernas de Hilbert, ensuciando el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de Bianca, impidiéndole decir palabra alguna y haciéndola arrugar la nariz, cerrar los ojos y soltar un quedo aunque agudo chillido.

Los pasos apresurados de Cheren volvieron a resonar por la casa, a toda velocidad para salir por la puerta, sin mediar palabra, sin esperar explicaciones.

Levantó el vuelo, y en las alas de Unfezant voló lejos y muy al norte hasta Lacunosa, aquel pueblo cerca de la abertura del Cráter Gigante, donde hace frio. ¿Porque ahí? Porque acorralado por la confusión y lleno de sentimientos que apenas si podía intentar describir o nombrar durante los minutos del ágil vuelo de su compañero pokémon, recibió una llamada de una amiga.

Hilda, la otra niña que había salido de Nuvema para convertirse en entrenadora pokémon le dijo por el dispositivo móvil que había concluido su entrenamiento y esperaba poder probar su nueva fuerza contra alguien tan capaz y competente como Cheren. El chico, aun consternado por lo que acababa de vivir, no tuvo el valor ni de rechazar la invitación ni de responder nada que tuviera más de una silaba.

Durante el resto del viaje hasta donde ella lo citó, la mente del joven trató de mantenerse en blanco, de no pensar en nada realmente pues sabía que, sin importar en que pensara, su tren de pensamiento terminaría irremediablemente llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación, donde estaban Bianca y Hilbert, y le haría recordar lo que él sabía que estaban haciendo antes de que él entrara a interrumpirlos.

El aire estaba frio y el viento silbaba a media tarde cuando, al descender sobre el techo de la posada del pueblo para encontrarse con Hilda, el semblante ausente y perdido del chico alertó a la entrenadora que algo no marchaba bien. A ella en cambio, se le veía como siempre: jovial, de ojos vivaces y expresión llena de determinación, siempre había sido diametralmente opuesta a su buena amiga Bianca. Mientras que la rubia era tímida y recatada, Hilda era decidida y entusiasta, mientras que Bianca solía usar ropa femenina y casi formal, la entrenadora de desgreñado pelo castaño usaba un _look_ mucho más deportivo y casual, al grado que, incluso en aquellas latitudes prefería utilizar un grueso abrigo de cuello afelpado, pero sin dejar de exhibir sus jóvenes y atléticas piernas usando un pequeño y ajustado par de pantalones extra cortos.

Y aun en eso, mientras que el cuerpo de Bianca era curvilíneo y deseable, bastante desarrollado para su edad, Hilda era delgada y más espigada, de rostro bonito y piernas largas, pero sus pechos parecían no tener prisa alguna por crecer todavía.

El saludo entre los dos chicos fue seco y distante, casi inexistente. Esto no era demasiado raro en Cheren, pero si su vieja amiga sabía algo de él, era que las batallas pokémon lograban siempre despertar una suerte de interés científico y devoto, casi apasionado en él.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy contigo? ―preguntó la chica mirándolo atentamente, acomodándose la gorra sobre el cabello castaño y muy largo, como para observarlo mejor.

―No es nada.

Y sucedió. Hilda frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos insatisfecha. Al mentirle tan descaradamente, el chico la había provocado y ahora no se detendría hasta conocer la verdad. Ella lo había tomado como un reto personal.

Y aunque, como era su costumbre, Cheren estaba decidido a evadir el tema y hablarlo lo menos posible, sabía que de poco serviría tratar de desestimarlo, cambiar el tema o siquiera distraerla con aquella batalla pokémon prometida. Cuando algo se metía en esa cabeza de abundante cabellera castaña, apenas contenida por una gorra blanca, nada podía sacarlo.

Después de todo, parecía que toda la asertividad que le tocaba a la generación de Cheren, nacida en Pueblo Nuvema se hubiera congregado exclusivamente en Hilda y ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

De manera que, sabiendo que no se la quitaría de encima jamás si se negaba y que había caminado (o más bien, _volado_ ) dentro de un callejón sin salida, a regañadientes el chico le relató lo que acababa de sucederle en casa de Bianca. Trató de hacerlo con tacto, no dando demasiados detalles y diciendo las cosas de la manera más directa y escueta, ya que sabía que describir detalles y dar rodeos solo empeoraría la situación, esperaba una reacción en su amiga que fuera por lo menos explosiva.

Para nadie, ni siquiera para el despistado, distraído y ensimismado Cheren, pasaba por alto que su amiga Hilda sentía algo por Hilbert, y cuando las palabras, "sexo oral" salieron de sus labios, deseó tener a la mano un refugio antibombas donde resguardarse.

Para su sorpresa, no fue ni siquiera necesario, sino que con los ojos quietos y el rostro inexpresivo, ella recibió las noticias para luego desviar el rostro hacia el horizonte que se abría ante los dos chicos, sentados tranquilamente al borde del techo de la posada en Lacunosa.

―Vaya… así que ese desgraciado de Hilbert finalmente hizo su movimiento con Bianca ―una sonrisa leve atravesó el rostro normalmente rebosante de alegría de Hilda, pero sus ojos eran distantes y parecían no enfocarse en nada. ―Honestamente, creo que todos sabíamos que sucedería tarde o temprano, a menos que tú te le adelantaras.

―¿Yo? No sé de qué estás hablando ―refunfuñó él a manera de respuesta, recurriendo nuevamente a negarlo aun cuando esa estrategia había probado no dar resultado alguno. Jamás.

―Pues creo que en mi mente siempre fue así, ¿sabes? ―respondió ella, sin deseo alguno de contradecirlo, cosa que era extraña en ella. ―Pensé que tú serías de Bianca y Hilbert…

Aquellas últimas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento y desaparecieron, congeladas, sin poder formar parte de un enunciado completo. Fue hasta entonces que a Cheren le pasó por la mente la idea de que si bien el relatarle a su amiga lo sucedido no había tenido el resultado que él esperaba, definitivamente tuvo un resultado. Uno devastador y terrible, pero distinto al que él pudo prever.

Decidido a no agrandar aún más el problema, el chico replegó las rodillas discretamente, y se preparó para ponerse de pie y salir a toda velocidad a la menor oportunidad. Pero ya fuera que no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones de escape, o por el contrario, que las adivinaría de inmediato, Hilda extendió el brazo y colocando su mano sobre la de él, lo miró a los ojos, donde él pudo ver que brillaba quedamente ese fuego apasionado tan característico en ella.

―Pues que se diviertan, ¿no crees? Nosotros podemos divertirnos también…

Y aferrándolo de pronto por la muñeca, se acercó a él casi abalanzándosele encima y tirando de su brazo hacia ella para poder imprimirle repentinamente un beso seco directamente en los labios.

Cheren no se movió, no respingó ni hizo esfuerzo por resistirse, aunque el cambio repentino de actitud de su amiga lo tomó por sorpresa, comenzaba ya a entender cuál pudiera ser su motivación.

Luego del beso, ella se apartó con los ojos radiantes y con una sonrisa pícara le preguntó, al notar que el frio había hecho las mejillas del chico se sonrosaran.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas te robé tu primer beso? ―ella se encontraba triunfantemente inclinada, casi recostada sobre él y lo miraba llena de arrogancia.

―N-no, no es eso. No te preocupes.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso habías besado a otra chica antes? ―la sorpresa quedo patente en el rostro de Hilda quien no se esperaba esa respuesta en él.

Cheren sólo asintió. Sentía que había soltado ya la lengua lo suficiente por un día y aunque tuvieran al rededor el doble de la edad de él, en su mente, Juniper y Lenora, aun contaban como _chicas_.

―¡Vamos! Dime quien fue ―demandó saber la entrenadora castaña, sujetándolo del cuello de la chamarra ―¿La conozco? Sé que no fue Bianca. Ella me lo habría dicho…

Y entonces lo soltó, cuando ese doloroso pensamiento volvió a atravesarle la cabeza. No, talvez, ella no se lo hubiera dicho, dado que su amiga no pensó en decirle que le chuparía el miembro al chico que a ella le gustaba.

―No importa ―Hilda volvió a forzar una sonrisa coqueta ―apuesto a que nadie te había tocado antes acá…

La mano veloz y ágil de la chica, desabrochó el pantalón de Cheren e introduciéndose en su ropa interior, comenzó a acariciarle el pene, que comenzó a ponerse duro casi al instante de sentir el contacto.

Sin poder evitar excitarse, él ignoró el comentario, esperando que ella no presionara ni quisiera indagar más al respecto. Extrañamente, la chica no lo hizo, ni puso atención en que su aseveración no recibió respuesta, parecía concentrada en el miembro de Cheren que crecía en su mano poniéndose cada vez más rígido.

No necesariamente parecía excitada, más bien pensativa.

―Te dolió, ¿no es así? ―preguntó ella de pronto, poniéndose muy seria.

El chico estaba por responder que no, que para nada, que se despreocupará ya que su miembro había recibido trato mucho más rudo en el pasado, para luego taparse la boca con violencia por haber hablado de más, pero Hilda lo interrumpió antes de permitirle siquiera decir una palabra:

―Cuando los viste juntos. Te dolió que Bianca estuviera así con él y no contigo.

Ambos entrenadores intercambiaron miradas. No había necesidad de decir nada más la respuesta era obvia.

―¡Que se vayan los dos al diablo! ―declaró Hilda después levantando la voz ―Hagamos esto. Por hoy puedes cogerme todo lo que quieras, yo seré Bianca para ti y tu serás para mi Hilbert.

Estaba sonriendo, pero Cheren entendía que esa era la mueca que ella usaba para esconder todas sus emociones. Pero no la contradijo, ni ella le dio oportunidad, sino que de inmediato, se tomó un minuto de descanso de acariciarle el pene sólo para quitarse el abrigo y despojarse luego de la sencilla blusa blanca que llevaba debajo.

Muy sonriente y engreída, junto las manos y estiró los brazos de manera que sus antebrazos forzaran a sus pechos a apretarse uno contra el otro y que así se vieran más grandes.

―Adelante, puedes mirarlos todo lo que deseas, y tocarlos también. Se lo mucho que deben de gustarte. No paras de mirar los de Bianca aun cuando ella usa esas blusas tan gruesas.

Y era cierto, Cheren había deseado los senos pálidos y redondos de Bianca mucho antes siquiera de haberla visto en ropa interior, que fue lo más que el chico pudo alguna vez visualizar de ellos pues la chica rubia era recatada en extremo y no solía mostrar casi nada de su piel en público. Pero algo que también era cierto, pero que él se guardó en ese momento, es que los de Hilda, insipientes y juveniles, con sus pezones pequeños y areolas diminutas, no eran los primeros pechos que contemplaba desnudos frente a su cara, muy cerca de ella o incluso, embarrándose contra su piel.

Los senos descomunales y muy morenos de Lenora aparecieron en su mente y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato.

―Vaya, en verdad te estoy volviendo loco ¿no? ―las mejillas de Hilda se sonrosaron mucho y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ―Se ha puesto muy grande y duro. Apuesto a que partirías por la mitad a la pobrecita de Bianca si quisieras penetrarla con esto.

Y sin poder contenerse más, sin soltarle el miembro siquiera, Hilda se inclinó sobre él y se lo metió en la boca, chupándolo inexperta pero apasionadamente.

El chico sintió la humedad de la saliva de su amiga cubriéndole la piel del pene así como las caricias de su lengua alrededor de la punta y su respiración se agitó y su ritmó cardiaco se aceleró de pronto. Se incorporó un poco, sólo para poder mirar a Hilda de frente y ver como cerraba los ojos y hacía― gestos, arrugando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, en parte de placer, en parte porque talvez su miembro llegaba demasiado profundo dentro de su boca.

―Deja de mirarme, pervertido ―demando ella, tomando un minuto para recuperar el aliento, luego, mirando hacia atrás como si comprobara algo dijo, relamiéndose los labios ―ahora estoy mojada… lo quiero dentro.

Ella se levantó de sobre el muchacho y despojándose de sus ajustados pantaloncillos y de su ropa interior, se acercó hacia el juego de muebles de jardín que había en la azotea e inclinados con los codos sobre una silla lo tentó mostrándole el trasero desnudo.

―Anda, ven aquí. ¿Sabes dónde debes ponerlo? Mira, es justo aquí.―le dijo, mientras, extendiendo los brazos, separaba sus glúteos con sus manos como para mostrarle el camino hacia la entrada de su vagina. ―Vamos, no me hagas esperar. No me importa si esta grande y duele.

Cheren se levantó y camino hacia ella, tomándose su tiempo para meter la mano al bolsillo y extraer un preservativo. Con las manos un poco temblorosas lo desenvolvió y se lo puso. Se acercó a ella y sujetándole las nalgas con las manos se colocó en posición para penetrarla.

Por un momento, la visión del trasero de Hilda lo excitó, era redondo y bonito, y sus ojos más de una vez antes se habían desviado hacia él para mirarlo en los apretados pantalones cortos que solía usar. Era como si la entrenadora supiera que ese era su mayor atractivo y tratara de usarlo a su favor, aunque, era obvio que la atención de Cheren no era lo que ella había estado buscando, o por lo menos no hasta hoy.

Pero al mirarlo, el recuerdo del posterior de Juniper llegó a su mente. La piel más bronceada y brillante de los glúteos de la profesora invadió sus recuerdos, a la par de las formas más abundantes, y torneadas de sus nalgas, que lo excitaron sobremanera.

El aroma de la vagina de Hilda era también más suave y dulzón, pero no le extrañó, después de todo, la profesora tenia quien sabe cuánto tiempo masturbándose antes de que él llegara y seguramente había producido mucha mayor humedad que la entrada virgen de su amiga.

―Si necesitas ayuda, puedo guiarte sólo tienes que… ―había comenzado ella, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ahogó un grito y su cuerpo se tensó de golpe al sentir al miembro duro y grande de Cheren abrirse paso por la fuerza a través de su vagina.

La chica apretó los dientes y soltó varios gemidos apagados, mientras él chico empujaba su pene se adentraba cada vez más a los profundos rincones de su sexo, disfrutándolo inmensamente porque si algo tenia de particular la vagina de Hilda es que era la más apretada que hubiera sentido, por ser la más joven y la menos experimentada.

La chica apretó los parpados y quiso meterse uno de los puños en la boca para no gritar. El dolor inicial que sintió se había tornado rápidamente en un placer inmenso que nunca antes había conocido y aferrándose con ambas manos a la silla de jardín, temió que si su amigo comenzaba a embestirla más fuerte, acabaría volcándola quedando los dos en el suelo.

Pero no era solo la silla, el mundo entero comenzó a dar vueltas para ella mientras el miembro duro de Cheren la perforaba, una y otra y otra vez. No podía entenderlo, lo que el chico le hacía le gustaba demasiado y lo hacía tan bien, como si supiera exactamente como complacerla, incluso cuando ella misma no sabía siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y aunque se esforzó todo cuanto pudo en imaginarse que el leño que la profanaba con creciente fuerza era de Hilbert, el chico a quien ella deseaba y había idealizado tanto, un placer secreto y oscuro inundó su corazón y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, completamente fuera de si y abandonada al éxtasis que estaba sintiendo:

Era Cheren quien la poseía. Era la carne del tímido, introvertido, serio y analítico Cheren la que la rellenaba con lujuria y violencia. Jamás se había atrevido a siquiera pensarlo, pensando que talvez él era uno de esos chicos que no sienten deseo o atracción siquiera o por lo menos no por ella. Pero no, no podía haber estado más equivocada, pues aquel pene que violaba su sexo y estaba poniéndola al borde de un abismo de placer indescriptible, era el de Cheren.

Y talvez su corazón era de Bianca, pero por lo menos esa tarde, su pene era de ella.

La sola idea la hizo correrse, muy intensa y ruidosamente. Su cuerpo se contrajo y estremeció. Temblando con violencia hasta caer desfallecida. Cuando el chico la soltó cuidadosamente, sus rodillas fueron a parar al suelo, y se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada un largo rato.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, su mirada se enfocó y se encontró con el chico retirándose el condón y haciéndole un nudo cuidadosamente.

―Vaya, vaya. Has venido preparado… ―trató de incorporarse, pero sentía las piernas como gelatina y tuvo que apoyarse del respaldo de la silla ―¿Acaso tenías planes para ese preservativo? ¿Era por eso que fuiste a casa de Bianca hoy?

Cheren levantó la mirada, la miró y pensándolo un minutó negó con la cabeza, pero de poco sirvió cuando ella, abriendo los ojos muy amplios nuevamente, echó un vistazo a que una larga tira de condones asomaba colgando por la bolsa de la chaqueta del chico.

―¿Qué pensabas hacer con todos esos exactamente? ―dijo, abrumada. Pronto, las ideas comenzaban a conectarse dentro de su cabeza ―No habrás pensado usarlos todos en mí, ¿verdad, sucio degenerado? ¿Acaso tenías planeado esto desde el principio?

―No es lo que piensas, ―se defendió él ―Me los dio la Profesora Juniper.

―¡Ha! Claro, la profesora te los dio, y luego te mandó a "cogértelas a todas" como si de llenar un pokedex se tratara ¿no? No me digas. ―con los brazos cruzados, se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca ―debo admitir que lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti, Cheren, pero ya decía yo que lo haces muy bien para ser primerizo. Dime, ¿a cuantas niñas te has cogido?

―¿Niñas? Bueno, si te consideras a ti misma, sólo una. Tu.

―¡Mentiroso! ―Hilda le sacó la lengua. ―Nadie que jamás haya estado con una mujer antes carga tantos preservativos.

―Bueno, he estado con mujeres, pero tu dijiste niñas.

El rostro de la chica se mudó en una extraña mueca mezcla de incredulidad, desconcierto y sorpresa.

―¿Quiénes? ―demandó, increíblemente contrariada y tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos.

―Fueron sólo la Lider Lenora y la Profesora Juniper.

―¡Asqueroso degenerado! ―respondió a gritos ―¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ellas? No te creo nada. ¿Entiendes que Lenora es una mujer casada?

―Si lo sé y si lo es.

―Y la Profesora Juniper ¿Cómo puedes manchar su buen nombre? ¡Ella es como una madre para nosotros!

―Es como, pero no es nuestra madre, no estamos emparentados con ella en ningún sentido.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos, el viento comenzó a silbar y ya caída la noche, ambos chicos sintieron bastante frio de repente, Cheren estando medio desnudo, Hilda teniendo su gorra como única prenda cubriéndole el cuerpo.

―Estás hablando en serio, ¿no es así?

―No lo diría si no fuera cierto. ¿Me crees capaz de inventar algo así?

Ella lo miró. Los ojos azules de la chica relumbraban de algo que él pensó por un momento era ira incontrolable, pero pronto descubriría que era otra cosa, igual de intensa pero muy distinta.

―Así que viniste hasta acá con tu pene duro y tu bolsa llena de condones luego de andar fornicando por todo Unova con mujeres casadas y con nuestra querida Juniper, a decirme que al chico que me gusta se la anda chupando mi mejor amiga, sólo para cogerme aprovechando que tengo el corazón roto. ¿No es así, maldito pervertido? ―La chica levantó las manos y lo sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta, forzándolo a acercarse a ella aún más. Cheren estaba resignándose a recibir una golpiza.

Y en verdad quería decirle que aunque cierto en parte, sus intenciones, ni con ella, ni con Juniper, ni con Lenora, habían sido malas. De alguna manera extraña, todo había sido una larga cadena de accidentes, comenzando con aquel día en casa de Bianca. Pero, fuera de que esa era una ridícula e infantil excusa ¿ella siquiera lo escucharía?

―Pues me encanta… ―interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos la chica, para luego jalarlo hacia ella y plantarle un largo beso en los labios.

―Vamos ―dijo ella, instantes después, soltándolo y yendo a buscar su ropa. A Cheren aún le daba vueltas la cabeza por la confusión de todo aquello. ―Aquí hace ya demasiado frio. Hay que colarnos en alguna habitación de la posada. Tú tienes aún un montón de preservativos sin usar y yo quiero saber todo lo que Lenora y Juniper te enseñaron.

Minutos después, ambos chicos descendían por la escalera de la azotea, mientras, disimulando lo mejor que podía su emoción, Hilda pensaba para sí misma:

"Bianca estúpida, no tienes idea de lo que te has perdido…"


End file.
